


I'll Protect You

by dorky_hime



Series: Sakumoto fic meme [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai Sho is given a task to hunt the fearless yakuza, Ninomiya Kazunari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Day five: Write an action scene. Maybe someone gets hurt and so a life is risked. Or possibly the act of risking ones own life for the one they love.

Ohno shoved a blue file into Sho’s hand. Sho looked at his boss, puzzled. Nevertheless, he still flipped through the file.  
  
“Ninomiya Kazunari. He’s been causing ruckus all over the world. According to our source, he might be the one behind the museum’s robbery. I want you to get him. Alive. Because people like him doesn’t afraid of death”  
  
“You can count on me, Satoshi-kun!”  
  
“Be careful, Sho. He’s dangerous” Ohno said. Sho smiled as he stood up and excused himself from the office. He walked toward his office and he could clearly see Jun was eyeing him. The second Sho sat on his chair. Jun got up and walked toward him.  
  
“They said you got the museum’s case”  
  
Sho nodded as he typed something on his laptop.  
  
“So, when we’re going to depart?”  
  
“We’re not going. I’m going” he said with a poker face as he studied the file that Ohno had just given him. Jun was shocked. Sho never exclude him from any of his case.  
  
“What do you mean by that? You’re going alone?”  
  
“I’m going with Okada-kun”  
  
“You always bring me on your mission! Why the sudden change?!” Jun was outraged. He was unsatisfied with Sho’s decision to choose Okada over him. Sho was the best agent for the agency and Jun had always admired and adored him. When he was appointed as Sho’s partner, he was very happy.  
  
“It’s dangerous and I don’t want you to involve in this case” Sho said with a voice that implied finality in his words. He took his coat and left Jun alone. Jun groaned in frustration as he watched Sho disappeared behind the door.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Sho and Okada stake out Ninomiya’s house in order to watch his movement. Ohno had arranged for them to stay in an apartment across Ninomiya’s house to make their work easier. Okada was watching the movement in Ninomiya’s house while Sho ate his dinner – a bento that they had bought in the convenience store. The only thing that made Sho regretted his decision not to bring Jun together with him was the food. Being with Jun, he didn’t have to worry about food. The younger man will definitely cook something for them and he didn’t have to depend on convenience shop.  
  
“Thinking about your lovely partner?”  
  
Okada’s voice startled Sho.  
  
“No – I was just thinking about the case –“  
  
“You can’t lie to me, Sakurai. Tell me the reason why you ditch him from this case. I’m sure that he was frustrated with your decision”  
  
“You know the reason, Okada-kun. This is the biggest case I’ve handle so far. The man that we deal is the biggest yakuza leader. I don’t want him to involve in such a dangerous case. Not under my care”  
  
“I guess you haven’t told him about your feeling, huh?”  
  
“I don’t mix personal feeling with my work”  
  
Okada smirked.  
  
“You just did, Sakurai. You just did”  
  
“That’s – a different case! It’s because –“  
  
“Just go and tell him you’re feeling when we finish the mission” Okada said as he gulped down his tea and back to his duty – watching the movement in Ninomiya’s household.  
  
****************************************  
  
From: Ohno  
To: Sho-kun  
Subject: A helper  
I send you another person to help you and Okada!  
  
Sho frowned as he stared at his phone. Another guy? What is he talking about? Sho wondered. Just when he wanted to reply the text, he heard someone knocked the door three times. He quickly put his phone into his pocket and took his gun and when to stand behind the door.  
  
“Who’s that?”  
  
“Totoro”  
  
Sho felt like he knew the voice. He opened the door and was surprised when he saw Jun stood at the door.  
  
“What? What are –“  
  
Jun walked into the house and sat on the couch.  
  
“Ohno send me here. He asked me to help both of you”  
  
Sho quickly walked out from the house and he immediately dialed Ohno’s number.  
  
“What’s the meaning of this? I thought I explained everything to you when I said I don’t want Jun to involve in this!” he was practically screamed to the phone.  
  
“I can’t do anything about that! Matsujun is scary and he threatened to destroy my fishing tools!”  
  
“Geez, Ohno! I thought you’re the boss! You can get new fishing tools if he throws them away!”  
  
“I love my fishing tools! They’re my life and it’s not my problem that that demon can’t stay away from you!”  
  
Before Sho managed to say anything, Ohno had hung up on him. Sho groan with frustration as he walked into the house and when straight into his room, completely ignoring Jun who was talking with Okada.  
  
******************************************  
  
Jun walked towards Sho who was observing Ninomiya’s house. He knew that the older man was angry with him but he couldn’t really fathom the reason behind it.  
  
“Sho-kun—“  
  
Sho turned to look at Jun behind him.  
  
“Are you still mad with me?”  
  
Sho just keep quiet as he continued with his observation. Jun sighed as he walked closer to Sho, standing beside him.  
  
“I’m sorry. I knew that I shouldn’t do what I’ve done but I can’t help it. I was worried! It’s not that I don’t trust you and Okada-kun’s capability but I felt more assure if I’m with you. Besides, I don’t understand why you wouldn’t let me come –“  
  
“Because I can’t let anything happen to you! That’s why! This time it’s not like other mission that we’ve done before. Do you have any idea who Ninomiya Kazunari is? He’s the most terrifying yakuza leader ever! It’s dangerous!”  
  
“It’s the same with me! You can’t expect me to be in the office while you’re here, fighting him! I’d rather die protecting you than doing nothing!”  
  
Sho was about to say something when his phone ringing. He quickly answered it. After that, he quickly took his coat and his guns.  
  
“He’s on the move. I want you to stay here and observe the house! I’m going to the warehouse!” Sho said and in a second, he left the house.  
  
***************************  
  
According to his informer, Ninomiya will have a meeting with a mafia leader from Mexico in the old warehouse that he used as his based near the port. Sho parked his car quite far away from the warehouse and he walked slowly towards the warehouse. He could see Ninomiya’s subordinates around the warehouse. A minute later, he saw Ninomiya and his right-hand’s man, Aiba Masaki walked into the warehouse. Sho spotted a space for him to sneak into it and quickly walked towards it. He managed to get inside the warehouse through the back door.  
  
“Nino, the Mexicans are waiting for you”  
  
“Let them wait a little longer, Aiba. I need to finish this level first”  
  
Sho could clearly see Ninomiya and Aiba sat on the old couch. 15 minutes later, he saw both of them stood up and walked towards the room behind the boxes. He was sure that it was the place where the Mexicans are waiting for the Yakuza’s leader. He crawled down behind the boxes and found a place where he could stay and eavesdropping. He immediately turned on the recorder that he always brought with him and threw it into the meeting place.  
  
“So, Mr. Gonzales! Is everything ready? I want my money” Ninomiya said as he blew his cigarette.  
  
“As you request it, Mr. Ninomiya, this is 10 million Yen. In exchange, I want to see the doll with my own eyes”  
  
Ninomiya clicked his fingers and two of his men brought forward a medium size box that looked like a small coffin and put on the table. They opened it and there was a traditional Japanese doll in it. Gonzales laughed heartily when he saw the doll.  
  
“Impressive! This way, people won’t suspect anything. I’m impressed, Mr. Ninomiya! As expected of Japan’s number one yakuza”  
  
Ninomiya smirked. Sho decided to change his hideout and moved to get a better view of Gonzales’s face. He tiptoed forward. However, before he managed to change his hideout, one of Ninomiya’s men saw him and started to fire. The place was in chaos. Leaving with no choice, Sho decided to fire back.  
  
“Don’t move! You’re under arrest, Ninomiya! This place was surrounded by police!” he shouted. He was praying that the backup that he had called earlier would already arrived by now. Ninomiya smirked. He fished into his pocket and took out his gun and started aiming toward Sho.  
  
“You think I’m stupid, inspector? I know that you’ve been staking out my house for awhile and you’ll think I’m going to just let it go? Let me tell you something, inspector. In 15 minutes, you’re beloved partner will leave the world and go to the heaven, leaving you all alone. Or I might send you to accompany him as well”  
  
“What did you do to Jun?!” Sho yelled.  
  
Ninomiya smirked evilly.  
  
“Why don’t you figure it out yourself?” he said haughtily. Sho bit his lower lip. Anger started to creep through his body.  
  
“Just tell me, damn it! What did you do to Jun?!”  
  
“This is boring! Aiba, finish him!”  
  
Without wasting any time, Aiba stepped forward and pointed his gun toward Sho. He was aiming at Sho and without any hesitation, fired the gun. Sho managed to dodge it and fell on the floor. His gun was falling from his hand due to the impact when he was falling. By using his quick reflect, Ninomiya took the gun. He smirked as he stepped forward.  
  
“What would you do now, inspector?” he asked while twirling Sho’s gun around his chubby finger. Sho bit his lower lip as his eyes kept on eyeing Ninomiya and Aiba, waiting for a chance to counter attack. However, he didn’t manage to do so when Ninomiya stood in front of him and pointed the gun at his head with an evil smirk plastered on his face.  
  
“You should wish this world a goodbye, inspector” Ninomiya said in a cold tone. Just when Ninomiya wanted to click the gun, a loud sound of shooting resonated throughout the warehouse. Sho took the chance and kicked Ninomiya’s leg and caught his hand while he was lying on the floor. He took the gun from Ninomiya and aiming at him. Aiba pointed his gun at Sho and shouting for him to let go of his boss.  
  
“Stay away, Aiba! Or I shoot your boss” Sho said as he held Ninomiya closed to him.  
  
“Sho-kun!”  
  
Sho was shocked to see Jun standing behind Aiba with his gun aiming straight toward Sho. Before he managed to utter any word, a bullet was flying through him. Sho was terrified when he saw that and he was relieved when the bullet passed him. He turned his head when he heard a groan behind him and noticed a man was lying down on the floor, covered with blood. Aiba was facing Jun with his gun held up toward him and pull a shot. Sho immediately threw Ninomiya away from his hand and jumped toward Aiba as he shot him.  
  
“Masaki!” Ninomiya yelled as he went to look at him.  
  
“Jun!”  
  
Sho quickly ran toward Jun and inspected his body. His hand trembled when he noticed the blood coming out from Jun’s left chest.  
  
“Oh, God! You’re bleeding! Jun, hang in there! I’m sorry! I should protect you, but I failed! Gosh, you’re bleeding!” Sho said as he rummaging his pocket, looking for his handkerchief. He pressed the cloth onto Jun’s wound in an attempt to stop the blood.  
  
“You’re going to be safe, Jun! I promise you that you’re going to be okay”  
  
“You! You shoot Aiba! I won’t forgive you!” Ninomiya shouted as he took Aiba’s gun and pointed it at Sho. However, before he managed to shoot, Okada had barged into the warehouse and distracted Ninomiya. Okada made a fast move and captured the yakuza leader while the other policemen took Aiba.  
  
“Okada! Thank God that you’re here! He’s bleeding, Okada!” Sho yelled. He was trembling while his hand was still pressing Jun’s chest. Okada shouted for the paramedics to come and two paramedics came in and helped Jun. Sho decided to follow him into the ambulance.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Sho stared at Jun’s sleeping face. The doctor had taken the bullet out and Jun was lucky because the bullet didn’t hit his heart or any important organs. He couldn’t help but felt relieved when the doctor told him that Jun was stable and there’s nothing to worry about. Sho took Jun’s hand and held it gently.  
  
“Thank you for stay alive. I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you” he whispered and his tears fell onto Jun’s hand.  
  
“Sho-kun?”  
  
Sho quickly wiped his tears when he heard the voice. He looked at Jun and trying his best to smile.  
  
“You’re awake”  
  
“It’s not your fault that I got shot. Don’t blame yourself”  
  
Sho smiled and stared at Jun.  
  
“Thank you for stay alive. Thank you, Jun”  
  
Jun brought his hand and caressed Sho’s cheek.  
  
‘I’m sorry for making you worry” he whispered. Sho smiled as he leaned down and kissed Jun.  
  
“Hey, is he --- oh! Oh! I’ll be back!” Okada said as he turned toward the door and closed the door.


End file.
